Howard/Gallery - Bernadette
Howard and Bernadette Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard's first proposal to Bernadette. Closet2.jpg|At home with Howard and Bernadette. FI05.png|Taking care of Howard's invalid mother. Pn13.png|Howard flipping out over the baby. Pn12.png|I love you! FI07.png|Laughing over taking care of Howard's invalid mother. FI09.png|Taking care of his mother. Twin2.png|Caught Leonard in Penny's nightie. Mp17.png|I bought you a brownie and I ate it! FI49.png|Taking care of his mother is what it will be like to have a baby. FI48.png|Taking care of Howard's invalid mother. Gore1.jpg|Bernie and Howard taking care of his mother. AN12.jpg|Talking about kids. Bu55 (1).png|Apology tour T-shirts. Iss37.png|Reminiscing about Stuart. Iss36.png|Reminiscing about Stuart. Din4.jpg|Howard wants to go back up into space. Val12.png|Romance on Valentine's Day. Pos10.jpg|Are you sure? Doc4.png|Bernie wants to talk to Howie. CE1.png|Howard trimming a Christmas tree. ju43.png|Flowers and an apology for Bernadette. bg55.png|Wait, that's it! bg56.png|We made a person. bg38.png|Is it hormones are just sad? I don't know anymore! bg30.png|Raj we need to talk. tt3.png|We’re in it for the groupies. tt8.png|And she’s pregnant because we had sex. And we had sex because…. laughs well, come on. tt11.png|Me? How? Why? Work10.jpg|Apologizing to each other. HowardsRolex.jpg|When Bernadette presented Howard an expensive Rolex watch. A24.jpg|Sleeping over in his room. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io2 250.jpg|Bernadette likes mini-Howard. MiniHow.jpg|Examining the mini-Howard. 5x05-The-Russian-Rocket-Reaction-the-big-bang-theory-26431504-1280-720.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. 5x05-The-Russian-Rocket-Reaction-the-big-bang-theory-26431513-1280-720.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. HowardandBernadette.jpg|Howard and Bernadette kiss. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Are you blue? Troll1.jpg|Fantasy Bernadette. Pic7.jpg|Leonard's the bad guy, not you. Qw8.png|Is that Emily's feelings? To99.png|Howard letting Bernadette be the hammer. TO43.png|I like it when you take charge. TO44.png|We have to get Stuart to move out. Pants1.png|Howard without his pants. Hs28.png|Going to call tech support now? Soft38.png|Picture of the mini-cocktail. Wd40.png|Our wedding vows were better. Soft36.png|My little boss man. Mini2.jpg|The mini-cocktail. Mini1.jpg|Talking about his leadership abilities. Pong8.jpg|We're not getting rid of my official Doctor Who TARDIS. Tums14.png|Bar Mitzvah cake. Tums8.png|Howard doesn't want the last of his Mom's food to spoil. 2M19.png|Listening to Raj and Emily fight. Zam25.png|Waitng for the airline to find his Mom. Den32.png|Sheldon comforting Howard. Den13.png|The new comic book store. Den6.png|In the kitchen. Den5.png|In their apartment. Rip6.jpg|This furniture belongs in my Mother's den. Qw5.png|Playing Emily or Cinnamon. Fig38.png|Sheldon to Amy: Wishing you were Jewish? Urn14.png|Bernadette made Raj muffins to cheer him up. Nose13.png|Raj's coaster gift. Eq17.png|Bernadette and Howard going to the prom. Prom1.png|Bernadette and Howard at the prom. Eq10.png|Bernadette and Howard going to the prom. Ped10.png|Make up sex. Eq5.png|Bernadette and Howard going to the prom. App7.jpg|Arguing about the stars on his chore list. Hup6.png|Ma, you're cancelling Stuart's check. Hup3.png|Howard wants to invest in Stuart's comic book store. S212.jpg|Fancy pitching windup. S210.jpg|Howardette. Doc34.png|Let me checkout your crawlspace. S216.jpg|Howard & Bernie. S206.jpg|Bernadette helping Howard with his pitching. Snap22.png|The Wolowitz's at the LA Angels game. Herb6.jpg|Howard is proposing to Bernie. React2.jpg|Waiting to hear about his mother in the hospital. S5EP03 - Howard and Bernadette start a trail turn. Bu41 (1).png|Watching Sheldon apologize to Emily. Home.jpg|Howard is back from space. S5EP03 - Bernadette approaches Howard's house.jpg|At Howard's front door. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette 3.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. S6EP04 - Howard with Bernadette.jpg|Howard returns and Bernadette is too sick and tired to love him. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette 2.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Bernadette's magic costume. Dt.common.streams.StreamServer.jpg|Mr. and Mrs. Wolowitz! H&B2.jpg|Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Wolowitz The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -8.jpg|Raj is getting weird. The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -9.jpg|We need to have Raj back up a bit. Howard and Bernadette in his room.jpg|Howard and Bernadette in bed together. The-Shiny-Trinket-Maneuver-Howard's clever magic trick.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. -The-Shiny-Trinket-Maneuver- Howardette 1.jpg|Bernadette and Howard. BBT - The Russian Rocket Reaction 3.jpg|In Bernadette's car. Twv- Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette 3.jpg|Dance practice for the wedding reception. The Countdown Reflection Howard and Bernadette 2.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. Gag1.jpg|In the ER waiting room. Gag7.jpg|Bernadette thinks that their engagement caused his mother's attack. Hall4.png|Feeling a little blue? Hall2.png|Sexy smurf. Qwer.jpg|Spending the night in the telescope lab. Gt61.png|Howard's okay. Nuts3.jpg|H&B spending the night in the telescope lab with Raj. Rab11.jpg|What is in our hot tub? Rab10.jpg|"Hot" Howard. Rab7.jpg|Rescuing the animal. MMM9.jpg|Bernadette's fake "I like magic" smile. Rab6.jpg|How to revive a rabbit. Rab5.jpg|Acting like parents. Rab2.jpg|Acting like parents. Nuts4.jpg|Spending the night in the telescope lab. Bit10.jpg|Bernie is happy about Howard moving in with her. Rt15.png|We don't like the way Sheldon treats Howard. Rt8.png|Bernadette doesn't want to hear Howard complaining about signing a contract with Sheldon. Rt4.png|Looking over what Howard is planning on signing.\Trc3.jpg|Do you want to work with Sheldon? Trc2.jpg|Howard is happy with Sheldon's clause that Sheldon can't insult him. A18.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. Fenc58.png|How did you run 174 miles...today? Fenc57.png|Howard getting caught. A17.jpg|Cuddling. Bit1.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. Coat6.jpg|Howard's blind date, Bernadette. Si3.jpg|Bernadette is consoling Howard over his new emotional problems. Coat4.jpg|Howard's blind date, Bernadette. bg17.png|Howard is shocked by Raj's video. Fe58.png|Laughing at Raj. Raid13.jpg|Leonard's sympathy trick doesn't work on Bernadette. Coat1.jpg|Howard's blind date, Bernadette. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. The Countdown Reflection Howard and Bernadette 3.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. The Countdown Reflection Howard and Bernadette kiss.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. S5EP03 - Howard and Bernadette start a trail turn.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. The Countdown Reflection Howard and Bernadette 4.jpg|The little star from Howard that he is taking into space. S6EP01 - Bernadette talking to Howard.jpg|Howard talking to Bernie from space. Bob2.jpg|After watching Raj's dog, Bernadette says that she can see herself as a mother. CC2.jpg|Pictures of Howard and his Dad. Iss14.png|When are you planning on moving? Iss13.png|After glow. CC5.jpg|In their bedroom before the party. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette 2.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. Rt24.png|Looking over Sheldon's "be nice to Howard" clauses. Iss26.png|We could start with having sex in the garage. Iss16.png|Learning that Stuart watched them while they are sleeping. Sf9.png|Oh, brownies for girl's night. Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Articles With Photos Category:Images Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Photos Category:Trivial Category:Reference Pictures Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette